


Цветочный вор

by LisaGrach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaGrach/pseuds/LisaGrach
Summary: Иногда я краду цветы из твоего сада по дороге на кладбище, но сегодня ты поймал меня и потребовал пойти со мной, чтобы убедиться, что «девушка слишком хороша, чтобы получить ордер за кражу цветов», а я пытаюсь понять, как объяснить, что мы на полпути к кладбищу.





	Цветочный вор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033411) by [Sexonfire24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexonfire24/pseuds/Sexonfire24). 



Мама Стайлза умерла, когда ему было девять. 

Клаудия была красивой женщиной с карими глазами и яркой улыбкой. Она была воспитательницей в детском саду и встретила отца Стайлза, когда он арестовал ее, потому что она выступала с протестом против строительства здания. Джон всегда говорил, что она самое дикое и самое красивое явление, которое он когда-либо видел, даже если она не принимала душ уже два дня, когда они встретились впервые, потому что всё это время спала на дереве. Она учила Стайлза читать, и каждый вечер читала ему свои книги. И, когда она заболела, он был единственным, кто читал ей на больничной койке. Она была сильной и вдохновляющей женщиной, и ее потеря сказалась как на нем, так и на Джоне. Это заставило их держаться вместе еще больше. 

Раз в месяц Стайлз и Джон шли на кладбище, чтобы положить цветы на ее могилу. После того, как его отец стал шерифом, он больше не мог ходить каждый месяц, но Стайлз не собирался отказываться от своих посещений. Так он начал ходить один. Сначала он просто старался не замечать отсутствие своего отца, но со временем обнаружил, что делает больше, чем просто оставляет цветы: он начал разговаривать с ней и рассказывать ей все, что происходило в его жизни. 

Каждый раз, когда жизнь становилась немного беспокойной, когда он чувствовал себя на грани срыва, он приходил сюда, к своей маме, чтобы высказаться и разобраться в происходящем, представляя, как она его утешает.

Стайлз всегда заранее, в течении целой недели, просил отца покупать цветы. Но однажды он забыл. И именно в этот день у него не было денег даже на обед.

Стайлз был на полпути к кладбищу, когда, пересекая улицу, увидел красивый дом с передним садом, наполненный разными цветами. К счастью, там были и маргаритки, любимые цветы его матери.   
Казалось бы, перепрыгни через белый забор и сорви их. Что он и сделал.  
Это был первый раз, когда он украл цветы. 

 

Он плакал на могиле матери и поклялся ей, что не сделает этого снова; он сэкономит деньги или попросит своего отца заранее. Только на обратном пути он вспомнил, кто жил в этом доме. Он украл цветы у городского прокурора. Он украл цветы из дома Талии Хейл.

Он определенно никогда не сделает этого снова. 

Он сделал это снова. 

И снова. 

Иногда его отец всё же забывал, иногда у него не было денег, иногда ему приходилось покупать что-то еще. Он всегда надеялся, что мама понимает его: ведь несчастья случаются. У Скотта не всегда были деньги на обед, или он забыл свой ингалятор и у него был приступ астмы, поэтому Стайлзу нужно было носить свой собственный ингалятор для него. Иногда хулиганы отбирали их деньги, а он просто не мог позволить своему лучшему другу быть голодным. И временами ему было слишком грустно возвращаться домой и брать деньги. Ему просто нужно было утешение, которое могла дать ему только его мама.

Дело в том, что Стайлз знал, что, когда крадешь что-то раз, второй, третий, когда-нибудь вас обязательно поймают. На что Стайлз не рассчитывал, так это быть пойманным с садоводческими ножницами и перчатками в руках, во время кражи цветов из дома своей любви.

Дерек-долбаный-Хейл был его Адонисом, и всё же, также его заклятым врагом. Он был воплощением высокого, темного и красивого. Он был умным и взрослым, и, конечно, из лиги Стайлза. Дерек был старшим братом Коры, и, так как она была его другом, а также соткана из чистого зла, она всегда заставляла Стайлза смущаться перед ним. В прошлом году он думал, что это закончилось, потому что Дерек переехал из Бэйкон Хиллз в колледж; он получил спортивную стипендию, чтобы играть в баскетбол для UCLA, и они только что выиграли финал. Не то, чтобы Стайлз следил за его жизнью.

\- Клянусь, я могу всё объяснить, - сказал он, покрываясь ярко-красными пятнами, в то время, как Дерек схватил его за ворот рубашки. 

\- Не беспокойся, малыш, ты одет в свою лучшую одежду, ты выглядишь, как будто побрился, а также ты прекрасно пахнешь, поэтому мне не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться обо всём. Ты встречаешься со своей девушкой, в который раз. В третий? Менее чем за две недели, ты приходишь, чтобы совершить очередной рейд на сад моего отца.

\- Я не… это не то, что… - Дерек прервал его, не давая закончить предложение.

\- Хватит нести чушь, меня не интересуют твои оправдания. Тебе должно быть стыдно. Ты сын шерифа, и ты вламываешься в частную собственность и крадешь вещи, которые не принадлежат тебе. Представь, что бы сказал твой отец, если бы знал об этом? Что твоя мама может подумать о тебе…

Стайлз так сильно дернулся, что Дерек непроизвольно ослабил хватку на рубашке, и почти плюнул словами в лицо спортсмена.

\- Не открывай свой гребаный рот, чтобы говорить о моей маме. Ты ни хрена не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о моем отце или моей маме. Да, ты поймал меня на краже цветов из твоего дома. Да, я сделал это снова, и да, ты можешь сказать своей матери или отцу. Ты можешь даже позвонить в полицию, если хочешь, но я не смогу отдать тебе денег за цветы, и я не могу вернуть их, потому что я уже срезал их. Однако, ты не имеешь никакого права говорить о моих родителях…

\- Хорошо. Ты прав, я не должен был этого говорить, - сказал Дерек, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте. Он дал время Стайлзу отдышаться и продолжил идти.   
\- Но это не значит, что ты можешь продолжать красть цветы из моего дома, Стайлз. Мне все равно, будет ли у тебя свидание с Кейтлин, Хизер или как там ее зовут… 

\- Кого? Ты думаешь… Я не встречаюсь ни с одной из них. Откуда ты вообще знаешь имена моих друзей?  
Он спрашивал смущенно, потому что, во-первых, он никогда не думал, что Дерек знал о его существовании, а во-вторых, он просто назвал имена единственных девушек, которых Стайлз целовал за всю свою жизнь.

\- Что? Как будто трудно знать о жизни людей в этом городе. Кроме того, я брат Коры, она иногда рассказывает мне о том, чем занимаются ее друзья, когда мы говорим. Послушай, это не имеет значения, важно то, что ты похититель цветов, а я расскажу всё своей маме. 

\- Пожалуйста, не говори своей маме, она дружит с моим отцом, и она будет разочарована. И мой отец тоже будет разочарован. Пожалуйста, чувак, не делай этого. Я могу заплатить за цветы ... 

\- Ты же только что сказал, что у тебя нет денег, - произнес Дерек, свирепо разглядывая его. - И не называй меня чуваком. 

\- Не сегодня, хорошо? Завтра я могу зайти и отдать тебе деньги за цветы ... 

\- Мне не нужны твои деньги, - сказал спортсмен, выглядя действительно невпечатленным. 

\- Я могу ... я могу, я не знаю, помыть твою машину, сделать за тебя домашнюю работу...

\- Я учусь на втором курсе колледжа, Стайлз, а ты пока только выпускник старшей школы, и даже если ты достаточно умен, я всё еще не хочу этого. 

Стайлз вздохнул и решил проглотить наживку:  
\- Хорошо, пожалуйста, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Дерек? 

\- Я иду с тобой на свидание. 

\- Ты хочешь... что? - спросил он испуганно, и Дерек посмотрел на него, как если бы Стайлз был единственным, кто сошел с ума. 

\- Я иду с тобой. Мне нужно увидеть, какая девушка настолько красива, что ты готов столько раз обыскивать сад моего отца, чтобы удержать ее.

Стайлз был так поражен поведением Дерека, что не знал, как реагировать.   
\- Ты ведь шутишь, правда? Ты на самом деле не планируешь следовать за мной…

\- Я не буду следовать за тобой. Я не сталкер, Стайлз. Я просто пойду вместе с тобой. Я обещаю, что не буду смущать тебя перед ней. Ты можешь сказать, что я твой друг, и мы столкнулись друг с другом по дороге, и я попросил прийти. Теперь пойдем, воришка цветов, ты тратишь мое время.  
Произнеся это, он направился к забору и, открыв ворота, жестом позвал за собой.   
\- Поторопись, у меня нет целого дня.

Пока они шли, Стайлз переводил свой взгляд от Дерека на цветы в руке, и понятия не имел, что сказать. Как он должен сказать Дереку, что не собирается видеться с девушкой? Ладно, это была ложь. Он собирался увидеть единственную женщину в своей жизни, но это всё еще не объясняло, почему он несколько раз ограбил семейный сад парня. 

Он не может рассказывать Дереку, что влюблен в него с того времени, как обнаружил свою причастность к сексуальным меньшинствам в пятнадцать, и теперь, когда Скотт и Кора встречались, он чувствовал себя настолько одиноким и грустным, что разговаривал со своей мертвой матерью хотя бы раз в неделю. Он мог отправить Хизер смс и попросить ее встретиться с ним где-нибудь, но он не хотел лгать Дереку. Мудак или нет, он до сих пор много раз спасал Стайлза и Скотта от хулиганов в школе, и он всё еще был парнем, которого Стайлз любил, даже если у него и не было никаких шансов с ним. 

\- Что ты планируешь сделать, когда мы доберемся туда? Собираешься украсть мою девушку, чтобы я не стал красть больше у тебя? - он произнес это, улыбаясь. Черт возьми, даже если он смущен, он, по крайней мере, хоть немного поговорит с ним. 

\- Я не встречаюсь с девушками-подростками, Стайлз, и даже если бы ты встретил кого-то интересного, я бы не стал иметь тебя так.  
Дерек вернул колкость с такой родной улыбкой, и, черт возьми, Стайлз легко мог привыкнуть кончать от нее. 

\- Я просто буду там, притворяясь твоим другом, и расскажу кучу смущающих историй о тебе. 

\- Ты ни хрена не знаешь обо мне, - произнес Стайлз, столкнув Дерека с тротуара. 

\- Нет? Ты уверен в этом?  
И, когда Стайлз повторил свой ответ, напевая себе под нос, Дерек добавил:   
\- Значит, тебе все равно, расскажу ли я ей о том времени, когда ты со Скоттом заблудился в лесу, пока шпионили за одним из дел твоего отца? Или тот момент, когда ты упал в обморок, пока Скотт набивал себе татуировку, или ... 

\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, умник, Кора рассказывает тебе о всех мои несчастных случаях. У нее самой чертовски много неприятностей, но ей всё равно. Почему ты вообще слушаешь это?   
Они шли и толкали друг друга, сталкиваясь плечами и свободно разговаривая, как будто они были друзьями, и Стайлз любил каждую такую секунду.

\- Я в колледже, Стайлз. Без моих друзей, без моей семьи. Ты видел мою семью? Она действительно большая, здесь всегда дома кто-то есть, я ... я никогда не одинок, когда я дома. Поэтому, если моя младшая сестра хочет рассказать мне о махинациях ее друга, я с удовольствием ее буду слушать. 

\- Значит, ты одинок? Вау! Кто бы знал, что Дерек Хейл, звезда Старшей школы Бэйкон Хиллз, король выпускного вечера и самый горячий парень в школе чувствует себя одиноким в колледже. 

Дерек споткнулся, и Стайлз мог только посмеяться, так как он полностью заслужил это. 

\- Да, придурок, мне одиноко. Я скучаю по своей семье и друзьям, и что? – он ворчал, но при этом всё равно улыбался.

\- Ничего, чувак, ничего! У Альфа-самцов тоже есть чувства. Не позволяйте моему мускулистому телу обмануть тебя, я пушистый в глубине души.

\- Серьезно? Теперь эта футболка с булочками вводит меня в заблуждение! - выдохнул Дерек. - Хорошо, теперь шутки в сторону, мы шли по крайней мере минут десять, и это, конечно, не кинотеатр. Так что мы делаем на кладбище? Ты планируешь похоронить меня в одной из могил? Или твоя девушка гот или что-то вроде того? Я думал, что это направление уже изжило себя, - проговорил он, улыбаясь. 

\- Ты попросил меня привести тебя на свидание, что я и сделал, - Стайлз печально улыбнулся ему и прошел через ворота кладбища. Теперь выбор был за Дереком: следовать за ним или нет. 

Он прошел весь путь до могилы своей мамы, не оборачиваясь назад. Он не мог справиться с мыслью, что Дерек убежал от него. За последний час они проговорили больше, чем в первый раз, когда Дерек помог ему подняться после того, как Джексон ударил его по середине столовой, чтобы просто посмеяться над Стайлзом. Дерек ворчал на него, но после этого дня всегда помогал Стайлзу и Скотту. 

Он достал сумку из кармана, собрал старые цветы, чтобы положить в мусор, и сделал то, что должен был сделать там.

\- Привет, мама, это снова я. Вчера мне опять было тревожно, и я не смог заснуть прошлой ночью, поэтому я встал и решил просмотреть некоторые старые вещи, которые я нашел на чердаке: книги, фотографии, несколько ваших журналов. Я стал читать их, и мне стало так грустно думать о том, что ты никогда не будешь рядом со мной снова, и как было несправедливо, что жизнь забрала моего лучшего друга от меня. И ты знаешь, что у меня есть Скотт, и у меня есть Кора, но у них есть свои дела. Школа заканчивается, и все мы будем порознь, а я так не хочу отпускать их, понимаешь? За последние несколько недель это поразило меня до глубины души. И кто будет заботиться о папе? Следить за его давлением и холестерином и гарантировать, что он будет есть овощи?   
Стайлз едва мог дышать, задыхаясь от своих слез. Он испугался, почувствовав, как чужая рука сжала его плечо. Дерек был здесь, пытаясь помочь ему, как он всегда делал в школе. Он сжал руку Дерека и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. 

Он мог это сделать, он должен был это сделать.

\- Я читал, чувствуя жалость к себе. Я увидел твой журнал «Для темных моментов», и подумал, что нет более подходящего момента, чем прямо сейчас, не так ли? Когда я открыл его, то обнаружил, что вы сделали это для меня. Я спросил об этом отца, и он сказал, что должен был отдать его мне перед отъездом в колледж. Прежде чем ты ушла, ты нашла время, чтобы подумать обо мне, подумать о том, через что я могу пройти в жизни, и заверить меня, что ты любишь меня и заботишься обо мне и что ты будешь рядом со мной в любое время на моем пути.

Он вытер глаза и улыбнулся ее могиле.   
\- Так что мне пришлось прийти сюда и поблагодарить тебя. Не только за то, что заботишься обо мне даже с небес, но и за то, что любишь меня так сильно, что даже смерть не смогла разлучить нас. Я люблю тебя, мама, больше всего на свете. Я так благодарен, что вы с папой нашли друг друга, и еще больше я благодарен за то, что я твой сын.

Под конец его голос сломался, и Дерек снова сжал плечо. Черт возьми, у него были сопли по всему лицу, и его глаза, вероятно, были красными и опухшими – и если бы у него был нулевой шанс с Дереком раньше, то, вероятно, теперь он и вовсе жалеет Стайлза.

\- Кстати, мама, я знаю, я сказал, что больше не буду красть цветы мистера Хейла, но я забыл деньги, приходить сюда с пустыми руками не хотел, поэтому я заскочил к нему домой, и Дерек поймал меня. Ты помнишь его? Я рассказывал тебе о тех временах, когда он помогал мне устоять против Джексона и остальных. Он пришел сегодня, чтобы опозорить меня перед моей девушкой. Вряд ли он знал, что я буду смущать себя сам! 

Он посмотрел на Дерека, который сидел рядом с ним, держа его за руку, и грустно улыбался.

\- Конечно, она помнит меня, она была моим учителем, и она говорила, что я ее лучший ученик, - произнес Дерек с большими глазами и чем-то вроде почтения в голосе. На секунду Стайлз подумал, что он не закончит предложение, но выдохнув, тот добавил:  
\- По крайней мере, пока не родился кое-кто и не забрал у меня всё ее внимание и объятия. Привет, Клаудия, я просто хотел сказать, что я пытаюсь сдержать свое обещание, и я точно знаю, что ты сдерживаешь свое.   
Стайлз что-то вопросительно промычал, но Дерек лишь махнул рукой, оставляя это на потом.

Некоторое время они сидели там в дружеской тишине, пока не пришел могильщик и не сказал им, что он закрывает кладбище. Они попрощались с Клаудией, и вернулись домой. Стайлз ни одной секунды не жаловался, что Дерек обнял его за плечи. Если парень хотел оказать ему поддержку, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться?

Прежде чем они успели добраться до дома Дерека, Стайлз, не выдержав молчания, наконец, спросил об обещании его маме. Дерек отодвинулся, сохраняя между ними дистанцию, когда произнес:  
\- Ты помнишь Пейдж?

\- Я так понимаю, она была твоей подругой, когда я был маленьким?

\- Она была моей лучшей подругой с трех лет. У нее была лейкемия, и, как и у твоей мамы, болезнь победила. Пейдж умерла за четыре месяца до твоей мамы, а я был в больнице, когда это случилось. Мне было так грустно, что я, растерявшись, забежал в следующую свободную комнату. Это была палата твоей мамы. Клаудия обняла и выслушала меня. Она сказала, что, если она умрет, то позаботится о Пейдж, и спросила, позабочусь ли я о тебе, если с ней что-то случится.

Он посмотрел на Стайлза влажными глазами и впервые за весь день его улыбка дрогнула.   
\- Вот почему я всегда пытался помочь тебе, когда над тобой издевались в средней школе. Вот почему я все время выскакивал из ниоткуда, когда ты был первокурсником в старшей. Это одна из причин, почему я всегда был около тебя. Я держал свое обещание. В последние несколько месяцев я этого не делал, и мне жаль, что ты чувствовал себя одиноким, Стайлз. Клянусь тебе, что я буду стараться лучше. Это было просто… это сложно, - он пропыхтел свои последние слова, будто собирался сказать что-то еще, и передумал.

Стайлз не знал, что делать со всем тем, что только что сказал ему Дерек. Как он должен себя чувствовать теперь, когда знает, что всё, что Дерек сделал для него, было обещанием, которое он дал его маме? Он провел всё это время, поклоняясь Дереку за то, что он был его рыцарем в сияющих доспехах, когда теперь знал, что тот им не был. Но давать обещание кому-то и держать его в течение многих лет после того, как этот человек скончался, это чертовски почетно. А ведь Дерек ругал себя за то, что не делал этого больше. Он был еще прекраснее, чем думал Стайлз.

 

Они уже были перед домом Дерека, когда Стайлз заговорил.

\- Значит, все это время ты был верен моей маме, а теперь ты все еще здесь, пытаешься извиниться за то, что не сделал этого лучше, и возобновляешь свои клятвы? Ты настоящий Дерек? Потому что я не могу справиться с кем-то таким самоотверженным. А ведь у меня уже есть Скотт, являющийся солнцем и радугами, и Кора, притворяющаяся задирой, когда сама не более чем булочка с корицей. Я не могу иметь дело и с тобой!

\- Я не был бескорыстным. На самом деле я скорее был эгоистичным. В смысле, я сдержал свое обещание, и я знаю, что она сдержит своё на небесах, так что… - говоря это, румянец на щеках Дерека поднялся выше.

\- Дамы и господа, Дерек Хейл покраснел! Как этот день еще реален? 

На лице Стайлза засияла безумная улыбка, как когда что-то приходило ему в голову.   
\- Ты сказал, что это была одна из причин. Какая другая?

\- Я сказал? Нет, я не говорил такого. Ты меня неправильно понял.  
Он заикался и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стайлза.

\- Нет, сэр, у меня потрясающий слух. Ты сказал мне, что это не единственная причина. И еще ты сказал мне, что это сложно. Сначала я подумал, что это потому, что я дружил с Корой, так что ты и за ней тоже присматривал, но это всё равно не причина усложнять ситуацию или делать тебя эгоистом, Дерек.

\- Ты перефразировал меня, когда это было именно так, как сказал я. Я попросил у твоей мамы кое-что, и кое-что вернул в ответ. Это сделка между нами, ничего больше. Послушай, Стайлз, прости, но мне нужно идти хорошо? Я возьму твой номер у Коры, и мы поговорим позже.

Стайлз не понимал, что происходит. Сначала он и Дерек говорили и шутили, и это было здорово. Они делились важными вещами друг о друге, которые никто не знал, а теперь всё идет под откос. Дерек, сбегая, скрывал что-то от него.

\- Почему ты мне врешь? - спросил он срывающимся голосом. - Если ты не хочешь говорить мне что-то, это нормально. Это твой секрет, ты не должен лгать. Прости, что побеспокоил тебя, Дерек, и клянусь, я больше не буду красть цветы твоего отца. Тебе больше не нужно сдерживать свое обещание, я могу и сам о себе позаботиться. Прощай, Дерек.   
Он развернулся на пятках и побрел прочь. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Я вел себя эгоистично.

Стайлз замер на своем пути в ожидании.

\- Когда я только начал присматривать за тобой, мы оба были детьми, а ты были гребаным неуклюжим ребенком, который все время спотыкался и всегда попадал в неприятности, пытаясь защитить своих друзей. Затем мы начали расти, и ты стал забавным утешением для своих друзей, и всё еще постоянно попадал в неприятности. Но я заметил, насколько ты умен, как предан и как ты всегда скрываешь свою печаль шутками и улыбкой, которая никогда не касалась твоих глаз. В то время ты мне уже очень нравился, я просто еще не понимал, что это значит.

Дерек рассмеялся зловещим смехом, и это заставило Стайлза повернуться к нему. Они были всего в нескольких шагах друг от друга, и Дерек сократил расстояние между ними.

\- В прошлом году всё пошло наперекосяк. Ты попал в лакросс, и девочки начали обращать на тебя внимание, даже некоторые мальчики говорили, как ты похорошел. И я ревновал. Я так, блять, завидовал всем. Некоторые старшеклассники говорили со мной о тебе, а Эрика и Айзек шутили, что переспят с тобой, чтобы разозлить меня. Мне пришлось смотреть, как ты встречаешься с Кейтлин, а потом с Хизер. Даже Малия сказала, что когда-нибудь приударит за тобой. Я всё это время должен был держаться от тебя подальше.   
Они стояли лицом друг к другу, и Дерек потянулся рукой к лицу Стайлза, только чтобы сложить пальцы в кулак, так и не дотронувшись.

\- Я видел, как ты вырос красивым, сильным и преданным парнем, которого я хотел привести домой и показать своей семье. Я знал, что все будут гордиться. Мне потребовались годы, чтобы понять, что я люблю тебя, но, когда я это сделал, было слишком поздно, и ты уже был с кем-то другим. Потом пришло время колледжа, и я думал, что это пройдет, но это не так. Я только стал скучать и жаждать тебя еще больше. Я постоянно прошу Кору рассказывать новости из твоей жизни. Она вывалила столько дерьма на меня за это.

Он еще раз улыбнулся Стайлзу.   
\- Вот почему я был эгоистом. Вот почему я слежу за тобой даже сейчас. Я знаю, это звучит странно, «по-сталкерски», но это просто произошло. Следующее, что я знаю, как хмурюсь на сестру, свою лучшую подругу, а она смеется надо мной за то, что я украл твою красную толстовку, называя меня большим, плохим и гадким волком. Вся моя семья знает. А мой дядя имеет особое удовольствие издеваться надо мной из-за этого. И поэтому моя мама продолжает оставлять забор открытым, чтобы ты мог красть наши цветы.

Годы спустя, рассказывая эту историю своим детям, Стайлз говорил, что он чувствовал себя потрясенным. На данный момент, единственное, что он мог сделать, это смеяться.

Он смеялся, смеялся и смеялся так сильно, что стукнулся о свои колени, держась за живот.

\- Из всех возможных реакций, которые я себе представлял от тебя, смех прямо перед моим лицом не был ни одним из них.

Дерек снова бросал его, снова сбегал, возвращаясь домой. Ему нужно было что-то сделать, и сделать это нужно было очень быстро, прямо сейчас. Всё еще задерживая дыхание, Стайлз дернул его назад и обернул руки вокруг чужой шеи.

Потому что теперь, зная, что Дерек любит его, он не позволит ему уйти.

\- Ты знаешь, сколько раз я бил себя из-за того, что парень, который заставил меня понять, что я был пансексуалом, поймал меня на краже цветов его отца? Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я презирал Кейт, когда вы встречались? Представляешь, сколько раз я приезжал в Калифорнийский университет, чтобы просто посмотреть, как ты играешь? Я начал смеяться, потому что мы два влюбленных друг в друга дебила, которые даже поверить не могли в то, что их чувства взаимны. Я смеялся, потому что я чертовски люблю тебя, Дерек Хейл. И что же ты собираешься с этим делать?

\- Я собираюсь поцеловать эту глупую улыбку на твоем лице.

Дерек поцеловал его, стараясь передать всё, что у него было, всё сдерживаемое разочарование за несколько лет любви, запертой и спрятанной. Он поцеловал Стайлза так, словно его жизнь зависела от него, и Стайлз ответил тем же. Только после крика Коры «Какого черта вы пропали так надолго!» и миссис Хейл, окрикнувшей ее, они отошли друг от друга, смеясь.

Когда они снова целовались, Стайлз думал о том, что, возможно, у него будет забавная история, чтобы рассказать своим детям о том, как они встретились. Но в основном он думал о том, как его мать защищала его и заботилась о нем, и что ему придется зайти и поблагодарить ее снова.

Но на этот раз ему не нужно будет красть цветы.


End file.
